Amravati district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Maharashtra | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Amravati | government_type = | governing_body = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 12,235 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 28,87,826 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = 213 | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Marathi | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | registration_plate = | website = | footnotes = }} Amravati district ( ) is a district of Maharashtra state in central India. Amravati is the administrative headquarters of the district. The district is situated between 20°32' and 21°46' north latitudes and 76°37' and 78°27' east longitudes. The district occupies an area of 12,235 km². The district is bounded by Betul District of Madhya Pradesh state to the north, and by the Maharashtra districts of Nagpur to the northeast, Wardha to the east, Yavatmal to the south, Washim to the southwest, and Akola and Buldhana districts to the west. History In 1853, the present-day territory of Amravati district as a part of Berar Province was assigned to the British East India Company, following a treaty with the Nizam of Hyderabad. After the Company took over the administration of the province, it was divided into two districts. The present-day territory of the district became part of North Berar district, with headquarters at Buldana. Later, the province was reconstituted and the territory of the present district became part of East Berar district, with headquarters at Amraoti. In 1864, Yavatmal District (initially known as Southeast Berar district and later Wun district) was separated. In 1867, Ellichpur District was separated but in August, 1905, when the whole province was reorganized into six districts, it was again merged into the district. In 1903, it became part of the newly constituted province of Central Provinces and Berar. In 1956, Amravati district became part of Bombay State and after its bifurcation in 1960, it became part of Maharashtra state. Geography The climate is tropical and most people wear cotton clothes. In summer temperatures can go up to higher than . Economy In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Amravati one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the twelve districts in Maharashtra currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Agriculture Amravati is the main growing region for the Ellachipur Sanman Chili pepper. Anjangaon Surji is famous for growing betel leaves, piper longum, orange and banana. Warud, Morshi, Chandur bazar and Achalpur are famous for growing Nagpuri oranges. Rivers The Wardha River forms the eastern boundary of the district, and the eastern portion of the district lies within its watershed. The Purna River drains the southwestern portion of the district, while the northwest is drained by the Tapti River. Other important rivers are Shahanoor and Chandrabhaga. The Purna, rises near Bhainsdehi in Betul district of Madhya Pradesh in the Satpudas. After flowing for about 50 km in a general southerly and south-easterly direction enters the district. It travels across the district in a south-westerly direction dividing it into two halves, first through the Achalpur taluka and then along the boundary between the Amravati and Daryapur talukas. Finally, it turns due westwards forming the boundary of the district and continues further to join the Tapti near Muktainagar in Jalgaon district. The only significant left bank tributary of the Purna is the Pedhi. The first of the principal right bank tributaries is the Arna. The next is a small river known as the Bodi. The next tributary, the Chandrabhaga is a very important one, flowing in a general south-westerly direction to join the Purna. The principal right bank affluent of the Chandrabhaga is the Bhuleshwari. The westernmost tributary of the Purna of some significance within the district is the Shahanur, with its tributary, the Bordi. The following are some of the other rivers in Amravati District, with their tributaries. * Tapti River * Burshi River * Surkhi River * Tigria River * Khandu River * Khapra River * Sangiya River * Gadaga River * Vaan River * Wardha River * Vidarbha River * Bor River * Pak Nala * Maru River * Narha River * Chargar River * Shahanoor River * Chandrabhaga River Divisions The district consists of six sub-divisions, which are further divided into 14 talukas. Amravati sub-division is divided into three talukas: Amravati, Bhatukali and Nandgaon Khandeshwar. Daryapur sub-division is further divided into two talukas: Anjangaon and Daryapur. Achalpur sub-division also consists of two talukas: Achalpur and Chandur Bazar. Morshi sub-division has also two talukas: Morshi and Warud. Dharni sub-division is also divided into two talukas: Dharni and Chikhaldara. Finally, Chandur (Railway) sub-division is divided into three taulkas: Chandur (Railway), Tiosa and Dhamangaon. There are eight Vidhan Sabha constituencies in this district. Six of these, Badnera, Amravati, Teosa, Anjangaon-Daryapur (SC), Melghat (ST) and Achalpur are part of Amravati Lok Sabha constituency. The other two constituencies, Dhamangaon Railway and Morshi are part of Wardha Lok Sabha constituency. Major towns Achalpur, Anjangaon Surji, Chandur railway, Dhamangaon Railway, Ambada (Morshi), Chikhaldara, Warud, Morshi, Shendurjana Ghat, Chandurbazar, Paratwada, Daryapur, Nandgaon Khandeshwar, Badnera, Dharni, Tivasa,Ashtgaon Demographics According to the 2011 census Amravati district has a population of 2,887,826, roughly equal to the nation of Jamaica or the US state of Arkansas. This gives it a ranking of 131st in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 10.77 %. Amravati has a sex ratio of 947 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 88.23 %. Languages Vernaculars include Bhalay, spoken by about 9000 in the district. Transport Important railway stations are Badnera and Amravati under Bhusawal-Badnera Section of Bhusawal Division of Central Railway. The other stations under meter gauge are Wan Road Dhulghat and Dabka. These are under Purna - Khandwa Section of South Central Railway. The stations under narrow gauge are Daryapur, Anjangaon Surji and Achalpur under Narrow Gauge Branch lines viz Murtajapur-Achalpur of Bhusawal Division of Central Railway. Amravati Airport is located at Belora, 15 kilometres South of Amravati on NH-6 towards Akola. Prominent persons * Gadge Maharaj 1876-1956, Social reformer * Rastra Sant Tukdoji Maharaj 1900-1968, Social reformer * Pratibha Patil, First woman President of India. * Dr Panjabrao Deshmukh 1888-1965, Social reformer, educationist and Central Agriculture Minister. * Dr Abasaheb Khedkar, First President of Maharashtra Pradesh Congress Committee. * K. G. @ Babasaheb Deshmukh, youngest member of parliament of first Indian constitution. * Barrister Ramrao Deshmukh 1892-1981, Prominent politician and academician from Amravati. * R. S. Gavai, Governor of Kerala * Devisingh Shekhawat, Educator and former Mayor of Amravati * Prof. Sukhadeo Thorat, Chairman of UGC * Suresh Bhat 1932-2003, Marathi poet - Marathi Ghazal Samrat * Hemant Kanitkar, Indian cricketer - 1974 * Veer Wamanrao Joshi, Freedom Fighter * Bharat Ratna Dadasaheb Khaparde Places of interest *Melghat Tiger Reserve, of Project Tiger *Chikhaldara Hill Station *Gugarnal National Park *Wan Wildlife Sanctuary *Gawilgarh Fort * Ambadevi temple - Historic place to visit and it is ancient one, related with Rukhminiharan * HVPM Institute(Hanuman Vyayam Prasarak Mandal) - India's Biggest Sport Institute *Koudanyapur Birth Place of Rukmini *Shahanur Dam, Anjangaon Surji *Simbhora Dam, Morshi *Deonath Math, Anjangaon Surji *Ekveera Temple, Murha, Anjangaon Surji *Vitthal Mandeer, Anjangaon Surji *Bettle Leave Farming, Anjangaon Surji *Saint Gulab Baba Ashram, Takarkheda, Anjangaon Surji *Khandeshwar Bhagawan Temple, Nandgaon Khandeshwar *Rastrasant Tukdoji Maharaj Janmabhumi, Mozari Gurukunj * Amravati, The Leprosy Mission Community Hospital, Kothara *Bahiram fare in Dec-Feb *Riddhapur Education in Amravati district Engineering colleges * P. R. Patil Group of Educational Institutes * Government College of Engineering, Amravati * Sipna Shikshan Prasarak Mandals College Of Engineering Amravati * College Of Engineering Badnera, Amravati * HVPM College Of Engineering, Amravati *Ibss College of Engineering, Amravati Polytechnic college *Government Polytechnic Amravati *panjabrao deshmukh polytechnic shivaji nagar amravati *Dr. Rajendra Gode Polytechnic Amravati *P. R. Pote (Patil) Polytechnic Amravati *Dr. Panjabrao Deshmukh Polytechnic Amravati *Dr. Ram Meghe Polytechnic Amravati *G. H. Raisoni Polytechnic, Amravati B.J.E.S's Amravati Polytechnic Bhankheda. Other colleges *Shri. Ramkrishna Krida Vidhyalaya and College *Bhartiya Mahavidhyalaya *Vidarbha Maha Vidhyalaya (VMV) College *Shri Shivaji Science and Arts College *Brijlal BIyani Science College *G. S. Tompe Arts, Commerce & Science College, Chandur-Bazar *Rural Institute, Amravti *Shri. Shivaji College of Agriculture Biotechnology *Government College of Pharmacy, Katora Naka, Amravati *Dr Gopalrao Khedkar Mahavidyalaya Khed. Medical colleges *Panjabrao Deshmukh Memorial Medical College *Pandit Jawaharlal Neheru Memorial institute of Homeopathic Medical Sciences Folk Arts *Dandar *Powada *Bhajan *Keertan *Korku dance *Holi of Korku's References External links * Amravati district official website Category:Districts of Maharashtra Category:Amravati district Category:Amravati division